


Звёзды сегодня красивые

by toxic_gold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, OOC, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_gold/pseuds/toxic_gold
Summary: Таких, как они называют влюблёнными подростками. Общие друзья так и зовут их. Вот только угадывают всего лишь одно слово. Миша и Лиза уже давно не подростки
Relationships: Михаил Совергон/Елизавета Неред
Kudos: 1





	Звёзды сегодня красивые

Миша и Лиза прогуливаются поздним вечером. Случайные прохожие не обращают на них внимание. В Питере дует ветер, и Лиза жмётся к парню, надеясь согреться. Возможно, не только из-за холода. Миша рассматривает небо, приобняв Лизу одной рукой за талию.

— Звёзды сегодня красивые, — восхищается он. — И находятся так далеко от нас. — Девушка, привыкшая к тишине, немного вздрагивает, но слушает с улыбкой на лице.

Лиза привыкает за несколько лет дружбы и три месяца отношений к таким спонтанным прогулкам. Но никогда не отказывается. Во-первых, потому что это происходит не так часто. А во-вторых, она не хочет видеть грустное лицо парня всю неделю. Часто они ходят молча, Миша рассматривает небо и всё, что их окружает, а Лиза рассматривает его, ~~но никогда в этом не признается~~

Парень много размышляет о космосе, науке, обо всём, что может только придумать. Миша часто говорит умными словами, которые Лиза не всегда понимает, но он объясняет, всегда. Девушка любит вслушиваться в его голос, что скрывать, она и Мишу любит. Парень говорит тихо, немного хрипит и часто улыбается. Он вспоминает рандомные факты, не зависимо от того, насколько они глупые, Миша озвучивает их. Лизе нравится это в нём. Иногда, видимо от переполняющих его эмоций, парень сжимает ладонь Лизы, а потом много и долго извиняется. Девушка смеётся и говорит, что ей совсем не больно.

— А представляешь, что если на какой-нибудь другой планете родится ребёнок, то нужно будет указывать в паспорте не только страну, но и планету? — Миша предполагает, и они смеются.  
— И когда-нибудь фильмы с космической тематикой, будут снимать в открытом космосе, представляешь? — продолжает девушка.

Лиза кладёт голову на плечо парня. Сейчас она максимально расслабляется, позволяя себе не думать о чём-то, кроме Миши. В такие моменты ей кажется, что парень откровенный только с ней. И, возможно, это покажется странным, но Лиза будет ревновать, если узнает, что кому-то тоже так повезло. Девушка прикрывает глаза, ночной Питер и голос Миши так успокаивают.

Лиза не замечает, как парень резко меняет тему, она просто наслаждается этим моментом. Время проходит быстро, ей даже становится немного грустно.

— Хэй, Лиз, ты вообще слушаешь меня? — Миша щёлкает пальцами перед её лицом.  
— Да, слушаю. А что? — кивая, отвечает Лиза  
— Ты идёшь и лопаешь пузырчатую плёнку. — Обиженно констатирует факт парень. Остаётся скрестить руки на груди и губы надуть, как ребёнок, честное слово.  
— А нехуй своими умными словами вгонять меня в экзистенциальный кризис, — Лиза смеётся, а Миша долго не может злиться на неё. Парень приближается к ней и целует в губы. Девушка нехотя отстраняется и смущённо бормочет. — Не здесь же! — теперь очередь Миши смеяться, а Лизы обижаться.

Таких, как они называют влюблёнными подростками. Общие друзья так и зовут их. Вот только угадывают всего лишь одно слово. Миша и Лиза уже давно не подростки 

**Author's Note:**

> /26.04.19/
> 
> я не уверена, что сюда можно добавлять философию, поэтому её тут не будет.


End file.
